maudandmildredfandomcom-20200214-history
1447
1447 is the second episode of the twelfth season of Carindale Heights, a parody of Sesame Street. The original version was first broadcast on PBS on 25 November 1980. It is preceded by 1446 and followed by 1448. On the first scene, Princess Sofia finds no one but her is around on the street to welcome the viewer. In song, she counts himself and soon finds she is joined by 19 more friends, making a total of 20 to say hello. Segments known in this episode * Bridget plans on copying Nancy Clancy's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Bridget goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Nancy Clancy's. Once he finishes, Vampirina enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Nancy Clancy's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Bridget sobs, as now his picture is different from Nancy Clancy's, so Vampirina solves everything by eating the cookies off of Bridget's picture. * Two Farm Animals * Kenneth sees how his dad's shirts is pressed at Mr. Cooper's dry cleaners. * Olga the lonesome robot * Carindale Heights News Flash: Mike Wazowski interviews Prince Charming, who is looking for Cinderella. The prince tries to see whose foot matches the glass slipper. However, the shoe fits someone unexpected. (Kermit: "Boy, these fairy tales are starting to get me down.") (ending edited) * Three Anything Muppet babies sing "A Baby's Life." * "Jazz #2" * Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. * The mountains make a snack for a bird, but he forgets to brush his teeth afterwards. * Muppet & Kid Moment — Lisa shows Kristoff what big, bigger and biggest are. * Big, bigger, biggest (balloons and blackbirds). * Herry Monster sings "Two Heads Are Better Than One." * The Story of Cowboy X, with the voices of Jean Shepherd * A boy builds a house out of blocks, and when the girl builds a Victorian house, the boy calls her a copycat. * Suzanne Farrell dances to the music of The Nutcracker. * Big / bigger / biggest (bikes) * "When it's your time to relax, make it Alphabet Time!" * A cat catches a TELEPHONE and eats it. * Kids narrate footage of whales. * X in EXIT: Animals sing as they exit a building. * The Mystery Guest is the letter X. * The letter X * Nancy Clancy is having trouble getting to sleep. Bridget suggests singing a lullaby to him. He sings one to the tune of "Brahms' Lullaby" and Nancy Clancy falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Bridget tells Nancy Clancy to wake up now; it's Nancy Clancy's turn to go to sleep, so it's Bridget's turn to sing a lullaby now. * A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. * Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she is been turned into a rabbit. * Bridget & Nancy Clancy — While Bridget finishes his conversation with Kristoff on the telephone, Nancy Clancy comes inside with a package containing an antique telephone because he won't have to wait for Bridget to finish his turn using the phone. * A boy talks about what his little sister can do now that she's not a baby anymore. * The inhabitants of a farm feel like celebrating when it rains during a hot, dry summer. * After fighting with each other, the Two-Headed Monster reads the word "Love" and forgets their feud. * A giant panda walks around.